A projector can display an image onto a screen, wall, or other physical surface. The projection can involve passing light through a lens or series of lenses. The image displayed can be controlled by a processor and attached memory with instructions and images to be displayed.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.